ninjagosnakefandomcom-20200214-history
Chamille Bellamy
Chamille Bellamy is the current Elemental Master and Mistress of Form and was a competitor in Master Chen's Tournament of Elements, alongside the other Elemental Masters of her generation. Chamille competed against Lloyd in the Thunderblade round, a game where Elemental Masters can choose whom to side with. The Ninja sided with Lloyd while everyone else stood with Chamille. After an intense series of obstacles and attacks, Lloyd won the round, but Chen attempted to disqualify him anyway. The Elemental Masters threatened to quit the game if he did so, forcing Chen to announce Chamille as the loser. Afterwards, she was ridden of her powers and forced to work in Chen's Noodle Factory. Eventually, Chamille would ally with the other Elemental Masters to reclaim their elements. Chamille and the Elemental Masters united against Chen, who completed a spell that transformed him and his followers into fake Anacondrai. Consequently, an ancient conflict was renewed, as the new alliance of Elemental Masters fought Chen's army at the Corridor of Elders before Garmadon sacrificed himself in a bid to banish their adversaries to the Cursed Realm. Months after the war's end, Clouse released Nadakhan from the Teapot of Tyrahn. Infuriated over the destruction of his home realm Djinjago, Nadakhan sought revenge on the Ninja and began trapping the Elemental Masters in the Sword of Souls to eliminate any opposition. At one point, Chamille was imprisoned in the weapon offscreen,https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/789027807217094657 but after Jay made his final wish, recent events were erased and she was freed. However, according to Karlof, she is now a "bad girl." after After Garmadon conquered Ninjago, Chamille was hunted down in a show led by Ultra Violet called Ultra Hunt, and placed in Kryptarium Prison. Later, Chamille became as good girl and escaped Kryptarium off-screen and wasn't seen during the victory celebration and History Background Chamille was born as the descendant and daughter of the previous Elemental Master of Form. She unlocked her True Potential before events of The Tournament of Elements. The Tournament of Elements The Invitation Chamille was one of the Masters who boarded Chen's Ferry to the Tournament of Elements. Only One Can Remain Chamille was present as Chen explained how the Tournament worked. She was later escorted to her suite by the Kabuki, and then obtained a Jadeblade in the competition. Versus Chamille was seen watching the three Tournament fights in the background with other Elemental Masters. Ninja Roll Chamille was seen watching the next fight between Skylor and Jacob. As Kai stepped on her foot trying to sit with the other Ninja and Garmadon, along with Cole and Jay's teamwork causing everyone to sleep in the dining room together, she and the others were left aggravated. Later, Chamille was among the Masters who rollerskated in the Thunderblade game, playing as one of the main competitors against Lloyd with everyone except Jay and Kai siding with her. The two fought continuously to win the game, with Lloyd using a Jungle Raider, until he gained the upper hand and won. Despite Chen's insistence, he was forced to eliminate her to ward off suspicion. Spy for a Spy Stripped of her powers, Chamille was seen working in the Noodle Factory. She, along with a few other workers, cheered for Cole when he was trying to escape. Spellbound After the factory was put on lockdown, Chamille and the other imprisoned masters gather around Zane as Cole explained their plan to use the sewer pipes to escape, though the plan was foiled thanks to the arrival of Dareth. After they decided to build a Roto Jet to blast their way out, Chamille searched the factory for usable parts. The Forgotten Element She and the other Elemental Masters began working on the Roto jet, as more eliminated fighters come aiding them in getting it ready. Much later, they finished working on the Jet, using it to break through the swarms of guards and Clouse's serpent and disrupt Chen's spell. They battle the Cultists before Kai destroys Chen's staff returning the elements to their respective Master and allowing them to overpower the Cultists. This forces Chen and a select few henchmen to escape. With Chen in hiding, the Elemental Masters seized control of the island while awaiting Chen's next move. The Day of the Dragon She stood guard over the Cultists until they became Anacondrai and forced them to retreat to the palace. She was blasted at by Chen in the Roto Jet as he and his followers escaped to invade Ninjago. As all seemed lost, Chamille and the others found hope when Zane and Kai arrived on Elemental Dragons after facing their fear. Inspired by this, she unlocked her Elemental Dragon and started the journey back to Ninjago. The Greatest Fear of All With her Dragon, Chamille flew back to Ninjago with the other Masters only to find Chen hasn't attacked yet. She then pursues a noodle truck possibly holding several impostor Anacondrai only to find them empty. Like many others, she loses control of her Dragon out of fear after being tricked by Chen into scattering all across Ninjago. The Corridor of Elders She regroups with the other Elemental Masters at the Samurai X Cave, where they decide to make their final stand in the Corridor of Elders. She participates in the final battle against Chen and his forces managing to take down a few of the fake Anacondrai before witnessing them being cursed and banished to the Cursed Realm. She is later seen with the other masters celebrating their victory while making amends with the Ninja promising to help them in any future conflicts. Season 9: Hunted|Hunted How to Build a Dragon Despite her promise to help the Ninja in the future should the need ever arise, at some point after the tournament, Chamille assumably chose to pursue a life as a villain. Karlof claims that she's unable to help The Resistance as she's a "bad girl" now after Chamille was found during the early days of Ultra Hunt, and was captured and placed in Kryptarium Prison In "Green Destiny," Chamille became good girl and escaped Kryptarium off-screen, along with other people, who were captured by Ultra Hunt and The Resistance members. For some reasons, Chamille didn't help the Ninja to defeat the Colossus and didn't came to a celebration of victory over Emperor Garmadon's forces and city's liberation. Appearances In the Tournament App Chamille is a playable character in LEGO Ninjago: Tournament. She can be purchased for 300,000 studs. Her special move is Chameleon, allowing her to briefly change form into Clouse. Notes *Her name may be a pun on the word "chameleon," an animal that can change its colors to blend in. *In LEGO Ninjago: Tournament, Chamille can temporarily disguise as Clouse as her special ability. *Chamille is Tommy Andreasen's favorite Elemental Master and Mistress. *Chamille is an unlockable character in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame. Her blind bag can be found in the level "Ninjago City Downtown." *She is one of the four current Elemental Masters left without a minifigure, the others being Bolobo, Gravis, and Jacob Pevsner. *She is also one of the two current Elemental Masters not to appear in LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin, the other being Bolobo. *In Episode 88, "How to Build a Dragon," it is revealed by Karlof that Chamille has possibly become a villain until become a hero againt. **Because Chamille's Element allows her to shapeshift, her absence in Season 9 was probably decided upon by the show creators for practical reasons (to explore Mistaké's shapeshifting abilities instead). ***This is furthered by the fact that Skylor copied all of The Resistance's Elemental Powers in Episode 87, "Radio Free Ninjago," which would have brought the total number of shapeshifters in the Resistance to three. ***In Episode 92, "Saving Faith," Skylor was later a "prisoner" of Mistaké (who was masquerading as Harumi), and was tasked with copying Lord Garmadon's Element. This would would have been much easier if Chamille (or anyone else) was the shackled prisoner, and Skylor was the shapeshifter, as it would have allowed Skylor free range to touch Garmadon. *It is unknown what events led to her becoming a villain until becoming a hero again. Gallery Form.png|Chamille using her power on the ninja Scoreboard.png|Chamille and Lloyd's scores on the board Camille2.PNG|Chamille with a Jade Blade NR5.png|Chamille crossing the finish line in the Thunderblade competition FormDragon.png|Chamile on her dragon TChamiile.png|Chamile as she appears in the Tournament of Elements App TLNMVGChamille.jpg|Chamille in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame Category:Elemental Masters Category:Heros Category:Lego Category:Minifigure